Precious Kisses
by Gosangoku
Summary: Is it so surprisng that your best friend cares for you, Silver? — Gold/Silver.


The rain was cascaded down mercilessly, pounding loudly against the ground and drenching anyone unlucky enough to be outside. The rain was thick, and it was pouring down so quickly that it was almost impossible to see through the shield of water. The sky was just as bleak and dark, and the thick grey clouds accentuated the tempestuous scene. Lights were on in all of the houses in New Bark Town, and even the Pokémon were snuggled up inside with their trainers, some sleeping soundly, and others seeking comfort from the thunder that clapped angrily outside.

Gold yawned as he pet his Cyndaquil, who was lying in his lap. He glanced outside and pouted childishly. "Aw, man," he suddenly exclaimed and fell back, the fire Pokémon falling with him and then crawling up his chest, nudging his face. The dark-haired boy raised a hand to stroke its head apologetically. "I'm so bored!" he declared, glaring at the ceiling. "I can't even get a good signal on the radio..." He glanced wistfully at the piece of technology, sitting there innocently, as if begging him to turn it on and blast DJ Mary... but the stupid storm ruined all chances of that.

The trainer groaned and picked up Cyndaquil, staring at the flailing Pokémon in the air before he rolled over onto his stomach and putting the fire type down. The Pokémon blinked at him curiously. "Cynaquil!" it squeaked, leaning forward to give Gold another little headbutt. The trainer chuckled softly and rubbed its head again, grateful for the comfort the little Pokémon provided for him.

"Thanks, Cyndaquil," he said fondly, grinning at him. "I just wish..." The grin slipped into a small, wistful smile and a faraway look sparkled in his eyes. "I just wish Silver were here. Or Crys," he added quickly, shrugging nonchalantly. He grinned sheepishly when Cyndaquil regarded him in scrutiny. "I just miss 'em," he explained. "Plus it's no fun playing billiards on my own." He glanced at the table, laughing weakly when he realised he had made a bit of a mess on it for nothing.

He lied on the floor in silence for a long while before a shrill ring resounded throughout the house, startling the Pokémon and surprising him. He leapt up and dashed for the phone. "Hello!" he greeted brightly.

"Hey, Gold!" an equally happy voice replied, and the boy grinned excitedly at the sound of his friend's voice on the other end. "It's me, Crystal."

"I guessed," he replied cheekily.

"Aw, shush, you," she returned jokingly. "Gold!" she whined. "It's raining!"

"Really?" he asked in mock incredulity. "I hadn't noticed."

"Stop the sarcasm," Crystal mumbled sulkily, but instantly brightened up again. "Me and Chikorita can't go traiiin!" she complained.

"Same with me and Cyndaquil. But hey," Gold said, "At least we have an excuse - fire types are weak in water. _You_ have a leaf type!"

"Oh, shut up," Crystal retorted. "Anyway," she said, eager to change the subject. "Have you heard from Silver recently? I heard he was heading to New Bark."

Gold's eyes widened and he practically jumped in excitement. "Really? Who'd you hear it from?" He grinned toothily, hoping he'd see his friend soon. He kind of missed Silver... a lot...

"Blue and I sort of met up at random. I was just buying some Poké balls, and saw her coming out of the Poké centre. We talked, and I brought you up and then she seemed to perk up and told me about Silver," the girl replied, sounding dreamy for whatever reason.

"What did you tell her about me?" Gold asked curiously, hoping it wasn't anything too bad... He knew he could be a bit exubarent, after all...

"Nothing terrible, don't worry," Crystal replied with a little giggle. "Anyway, she told me Silver was heading to your town. You haven't heard from him?"

Gold deflated a bit, smile evaporating and turning into a small frown. "No," he replied, disheartened. "I haven't." _Maybe he changed his mind... I know he's not really much for socialising, so maybe he didn't want to come..._

"Well, don't worry," the blue-haired girl said dismissively, sounding nothing but encouraging and maybe a little creepy with how she seemed to be _gushing_... "I'm sure he'll come see you. You are his best friend, after all. And we know what Silver's like when it comes to relationships." He didn't know why, but he found himself growing slightly flustered by that comment, but he grinned like a lovesick puppy as he felt warmth erupting in his chest. "Oh! I have to go now, Cubone's a little grumpy - Cubone! Don't break that! Sorry, Gold! I'll call you later! Bye!" Before he could respond, the line had gone dead. He sighed and put the phone back down, dragging himself past the crowd of Pokémon that had gathered around his feet to go and slump on the sofa, but was surprised when he heard a hesitant but ferocious knocking at the door. With a face-splitting grin, Gold zipped towards the door and yanked it open, prepared to tackle the boy on the other side.

"Don't even think about it," the redhead grumbled in his usual moody fashion. "I don't do hugs," he said. _And you'll get wet_, he added inwardly.

Gold deflated but brightened again soon after. "It's good to see you again, Silver. But you're drenched!" he exclaimed, finally taking in his friend's appearance. His long red hair was plastered to his face and dripping at the back; his clothes clung to his skin; droplets of water fell from his eyelashes and slipped down his flushed cheeks, and he all 'round looked like a drowned rat. Or cat, by the way he was bristling at every little comment and wincing when he touched his hair. Gold secretly found it adorable how Silver was so self-conscious when he was already attractive. Like, very attractive. _Stop this train of thought, Gold_, he told himself firmly and forced his usual big grin.

"Of course I am," Silver snapped like a wet cat. Gold was proud of his comparison between his best friend and a prissy cat. "Have you not seen the weather out there? It's terrible," he complained, obviously agitated. As always.

"The Poké centre's closer to the edge of the town than my house," Gold said thoughtfully. "Why didn't you stop there until the rain died down?"

Cue Silver's face becoming as red as his hair. Cute. "I-it was closed," he squeaked.

"It's never closed," the older of the two returned with a sly grin.

"I-it was full. And loud." Silver's blush darkened and he shifted uncomfortbly, glaring at the floor.

Gold finally decided to take pity on him. "You should take a shower, or you might catch a cold," he advised with an accomodating smile. Silver regarded him inquisitively for a moment before giving a sharp nod. "I'll lend you some of my clothes. They might be a bit big for you, since... well, you're pretty much a stick."

Silver frowned. "I'm not a stick," he snapped, but followed the slightly shorter boy to the bathroom. "Y-you're not going in?" he mumbled questioningly, eyes wide.

The older boy laughed. _He's so self-conscious_, he thought. "We're both guys, Silver." The redhead glared and Gold rolled his eyes playfully. "Okay, you start the shower, and I'll go get you some dry clothes."

"Leave them outside. Don't come in," Silver ordered, scowling in mistrust.

Gold just smiled in response before jogging off to find some clothes, and Silver gave a long-suffering sigh before entering the bathroom.

**O-o-O-o-O**

"Siiilveeer!" Gold called, skipping down the hallway with clean clothes hugged to his chest. "I have your clothes!" he shouted at the door, knocking obnoxiously. He didn't receive a reply and he frowned. _Is he deaf? _"Silver!" he yelled. "Silver, are you in there?" When he still didn't gain a response, he began to grow slightly worried. "Silver, I'm coming in, okay?" No response. Frowning, Gold jiggled the doorknob and found it was open. Concern growing, he shoved the door open and glanced around. "Silver?" He walked up to the bath tub and lifted his hand. His fingers shook and he swallowed nervously before pulling back the shower curtain.

Silver had fallen asleep.

"Silver!" Gold shouted, sparing no time in grabbing the redhead's sides and pulling him above the water. He slapped the other boy's face gently but hastily, worry growing when Silver gave no indication that he had heard him. Gold bit his lip before swallowing his fears and tilting Silver's head back. He leaned forwards and pressed his lips against Silver's slightly chapped ones, unable to stop himself from thinking, _For a guy, he has really soft lips..._ He dismissed his embarrassing thought and increased the pressure on Silver's lips, and then breathed air into the redhead's mouth. Quickly, he felt the other boy's slight trembling turn into violent tremours, and Gold pulled back in time for Silver to start coughing, clinging to Gold's jumper as he hacked up water. He wasn't in there for too long, so he hadn't swallowed too much of it... "Silver, you okay?" Gold asked quietly, frowning worriedly at his friend. He could feel the redhead's hands shaking sporadically and slowly lifted his own hands to pry Silver's hands off of his jump, squeezing his hands comfortingly. _He's so pale_, he thought, stroking the redhead's hands to try and warm him up.

Silver finally began to breathe normally again, although he was obviously shaken up from the event. He raised his stormy metallic eyes to meet Gold's, and then he froze. His eyes widened comically and his face darkened to a deep crimson. "G-G-G-" he stuttered helplessly, feeling humiliated. Gold blinked in confusion before realising that Silver wasn't wearing anything... He felt his own face heat up slightly but smiled at his friend in reassurrance. "Gold, g-get out!" the redhead squeaked in embarrassment, tearing his eyes away from Gold to glare at their intertwined hands.

"No way," Gold replied incredulously. "You fell asleep last time! I don't really want to lose my best friend again!"

Silver looked up, shock evident in his eyes. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, looking a lot like a fish out of water. Or a cat in water... _I have to stop comparing Silver to a cat_, he thought, shaking his head. He opened his eyes again, and saw that Silver was still staring at him, astounded. Gold's features softened.

"Is it so surprisng that your best friend cares for you, Silver?" he asked softly, stroking the redhead's pale hand again. He felt Silver flex his long, boney fingers before squeezing Gold's hand back, and glancing away, flushing slightly. Gold let go of one of his hands to tilt the redhead's chin up, forcing Silver to meet his eyes. "You've gotta stop making these faces, Sil," he whispered, eyelids lowering, whilst Silver's widened even further. "You're just makin' it worse... harder to... resist..." And their lips met again.

**O-o-O-o-O**

"Silver," Gold said, sweatdropping. "You can't hide under there forever." He poked the lump beside him, where Silver was hiding under blankets. He could practically _feel_ the heat off of Silver's immense blush.

"I can and will!" the younger boy shouted, although it was muffled.

Gold sighed before grinning impishly. "Y'know what I like about you, Silver?" He noticed the lump freeze.

"Don't."

"I like how you're really easy to embarrass, and how you blush as red as your hair..."

"Gold."

"I like how you're really insecure and spend ages looking in the mirror so your hair is _just right_."

"Gold..."

"I like how-"

Silver leapt out of the blankets and shoved a hand over Gold's mouth, glaring and blushing just as the shorter boy had described. Brilliant. He blinked in surprise and shivered before scowling and flushing deeper when he felt something wet against his hand. He pulled back, holding his hand and resonating heat waves. "Y-you! Th-that's so disgusting!" he squealed furiously. He opened his mouth to rant to Gold about hygiene, but was silenced with a kiss.

As his eyes closed and he melted into the idiot's kiss, he decided he'd lecture Gold later...

**O-o-O-o-O**

_**Pokémon **_**belongs to Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo.**

PreciousMetalShipping, or Huntershipping... is just _**too adorable**_**! Silver acts all tough, when he's really so bloody **_**cute**_** and he's so easily **_**flustered**_** and - just, **_**awww**_**!**

**If you haven't already, I recommend you check out **_**lilacbird**_**'s PMS (the abbreivation for their pairing is epic win) story, **_**Leaps and Bounds**_**. I swear it's currently my addiction!**

**This is my first Gold/Silver story... actually, first Pokémon story in general, so please don't be **_**too**_** critical. -**_**shifts nervously**_**- I'm not good at describing feelings. I was actually going to make this oneshot fic a Pokémon battle, but couldn't fit it in. I'll write a Green/Red battle sometime though!**

**Th-thank you for reading!**


End file.
